


Gran Ciudad

by lokywang



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Narcos (TV), Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Chaos, Everyone loves Pedro, M/M, N to 1, Real Life
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 一个混合了RPS和各种Pedro参演过角色的大杂烩。仿生人AU，未来废土世界人人都爱Pedro Pascal





	1. Chapter 1

一、

Murphy站在桌边端着水杯，他四下张望了一下，然后把手放到了他边上那人的屁股上。  
“嗨，嗨，嗨，美国佬！”Chepe几乎跳起来，“你干嘛？”  
“操。”Murphy这下醒了，他盯着不知道为什么会穿着Pedro衬衫的Chepe，“你怎么穿着他衣服？”  
“哈。”Chepe得意洋洋地举着咖啡，“他还没醒呢，我给他送咖啡过去。再说了。”他挑了挑眉毛，“你管得着吗。”

二、

Murphy发誓要把这群南美人都给炖了,indeed.  
屋子里五个仿生人，就他们屁事最多。比如现在正在客厅里大声背剧本的Lito。说真的？真的？非得逮着个人和他一起对台词？  
真该听听他那个羞耻的台词，“我想成为你的翅膀，亲亲你的额头，让你的面颊在我的亲吻下闪闪发光……”

闭嘴吧。Murphy扭头看到和他一个表情的龙舌兰，他们默契的互相看了一眼，然后起身站起来把Lito从Pedro的腿边上扯开。

“嗨！”Lito大声抗议，“你们怎么能破坏艺术！”  
“见鬼的艺术。”龙舌兰只是歪了歪脑袋。“你就是想说这些屁话。”

三、

这个世界早就没有艺术了，如果非要认真的讨论。  
大规模的移民潮后，地球只剩下那些不想离开故园的老派人和服务这些顽固的仿生人。Pedro属于倔强的其中之一，他对于故土的诗集曾经畅销于整个人类所属的殖民地，但他不想离开这里。

他称地球为“最后的梦境。”  
他如今就住在旧地的海岸边上，那在从前被称为迈阿密。现在的鲜花盛地人口稀少，常常方圆十几公里都没有人烟，于是他给自己添置/捡来了许多朋友，情人，工作伙伴……

Pedro听他们原生系统里的记忆，和他们生活在一起，他让自己努力像一个生活在二十一世纪的普通人。只除了他对旧大陆的南美洲或者有一些特殊偏好，但那儿在如今早就被改造成无数的幻想乐园，只要他们有钱，就可以体验到一切刺激的故事。

Pedro就是在那儿遇到Pacho的，他原本只是想花一笔钱。

四、

“这里的土地上曾经流淌过四万公斤的鲜血。”Pacho拿着烟，他看着Pedro笨手笨脚的鼓捣着马黛茶的吸管，忍不住伸手帮了他一下。“不过那只是个比喻。”  
“不好意思？”Pedro又一次差点折断了金属吸管，他放弃了，看着Pacho接过那个杯子，帮他倒好水抚平茶叶沫，然后递到他手边上。

“一百多年前，这里诞生过很多传奇。”Pacho吐了一口烟圈。他穿着一件明显不流行于时下的绸缎衬衫，上面的印花是上世纪喜爱的浓烈拼色，他端正样貌，在下巴上留了一圈胡子，修剪的很好。他是典型的拉美血统，Pedro想，他甚至还喷了带着肉桂和雪松味的古龙水。

“我读到过一些，那些文献，大部分都在纽约的千禧年图书馆里。”  
“在这里你可以体验。”Pacho的最后一口烟散在他的耳朵边上，他露出一个笑容，朝着Pedro伸出手，“来吧，你不是就想来看看那时候的哥伦比亚是什么样的吗。”

五、

他们遇到的时候是在一个下雨的清晨，Pedro坚持的使用遇见这个单词而不是更为常见的开机启动。  
Pacho的瞳孔颜色是那种接近木质的浅棕，他在充斥满了雨水的云急速飞走的时候，发出金丝雀鸣叫一般的声音。这儿种满了观赏用的菠萝和三角梅，于是在这一个清晨，白色的晨光映射在鹅黄的瓷砖上，走廊里的风铃敲击着叮叮的声响，Pacho睁开眼睛，他给自己倒了一杯威士忌，然后他转了个身，在太阳出来的时候对着Pedro露出一个笑容，于是Pedro就这么毫无预兆的陷入了爱情。

六、

“不能被那些游击队员发现你。” Pedro换上了另外一身古旧的制服，上面仿真的绣着US.DEA的标识。如今已经没有缉毒局了，现代人类更着迷大脑冲浪，让自己的意识混在无数的电子信息流中，他们可以不吃不喝不睡，直到变成一具干瘪的尸体。

大部分是非法的，但是Pedro搞不清楚为什么上个世纪的人类还会为这些天然的作物上瘾。Pacho分配到的角色是一名毒枭，他们敌对，最后按照剧情设置Pedro会在哥伦比亚迷雾般的雨林里抓到他。

这里的全息体验非常逼真，包括那些围着他嗡嗡作响的蚊子，那些真实的潮湿闷热，Pedro忍不住擦掉了额头上不断冒出来的汗水。  
“被发现会怎么样？”Pacho毫无被捕获的自觉，他半靠在那些胡乱涂抹的木墙边，中间的桌子上堆满了白色的粉末，然后他扭头问Pedro，“我会死吗？”

“也许？”Pedro探出脑袋看着那些游击队员一个个的消失在丛林深处，那些张贴在墙上的切格瓦拉海报像是一个讥讽的暗示——哥伦比亚人需要民主和自由。  
靠绑架和贩毒。

“但是我能确保不让这一切发生。”Pacho温柔的伸出手摸了摸Pedro的耳朵，“你知道吗，我的躯壳里藏了一个革命家的灵魂。”  
 


	2. Chapter 2

七、

要爱上Pacho不是一件难事，他有着令人着迷的外貌，时而温柔低哑的嗓音，他在哥伦比亚的密林中带着Pedro一起逃亡。

全息世界忠实的还原了当时所有的细节，那些放置在桌上的白粉，丢失在丛林中的解放者之剑，Pacho用他毒枭的特权带着Pedro一路畅通无阻的往外走，他是卡利的绅士，毒枭里的精英，他用越野车载着Pedro往总是晴天的卡利城内而去，按照他的设定，Pacho拥有一套很大的房子，天蓝的泳池，院子里种满秋海棠和万寿菊。

Pacho将Pedro带回床上，他们在车里看着雨下又停，云朵是柔软的棉花糖，飞快的铺满了芦苇的溪流山顶。Pedro说，“我看过两百年前的一个作家，他说哥伦比亚有一个地方种满了香蕉。”  
“亲爱的上校，马孔多在下雨。”Pacho扭头，他单手驾驶，然后拿过叼在Pedro唇边的烟给自己。“我记得这一句，mi amo（吾爱），我也想带你看看卡利的山和我铺满了玫瑰的床单。”

“你没提过你还是个诗人？”  
“革命家永远是诗人，querido（亲爱的）我们的血液里流淌着激情，毁灭，悲观，还有想要跳舞的冲动。”Pacho停下了车，他依旧穿着他那件令人发愁的蓝色衬衫，上面的小狗图案是一出滑稽的隐喻。而爱中，总是深藏寓意。

车上的老旧磁带在放一支情歌，Pacho提了提裤腰，他冲着Pedro伸出手来，“我有这个荣幸吗，”他问道。Pacho微微鞠躬，在卡利城市边缘的芦苇丛中朝着Pedro微笑，“就一支舞。”

Pedro确信，如果此刻Pacho邀请他一起逃离此地，背上枪支，跃入冰冷的河水，迎着军政府的枪炮然后死在黎明前最后的火堆边上，他会去的。他也会握住解放者之剑，像握住Pacho的手，Pacho扣着他的腰将他往自己的怀里带。他说querido，你要学会闭上眼睛。他闻上去是汗水和血，黏糊糊的森林，而他的吻将是马孔多的雨。

八、

Pacho履行了他的诺言，他将带着Pedro踏向所有未知的旅途，他们拒绝了游戏世界里免费提供的妓女，一起坐在路边喝廉价的啤酒。离开了全息世界之后，后星际殖民时代的地球就像一个荒凉的游乐场。充斥满了令人不安的自然人，他们大部分像Pedro一样，还怀着对旧地的眷恋和傻气的天真，他们留在故乡，留守一点儿念想，并酿出浓烈的酒。

而那些离开了地球，在飞船上，在月亮上长大的孩子，他们更轻盈与自由，生来渴求未知，可是他们只尝过人工合成的食物。如果他们回到旧地，也许这些自然的产物会让他们过敏。

还留在故地的人类多半是傻子，或者疯子，兼而有之。Pedro明白自己无法面对宇宙无尽的黑暗与恐惧，于是他留在这里，像是一个儿童抱着心爱的玩具，只要不踏出安全区，他就永远可以徜徉在旧地的知识和人类的爱中。

他将仿生人们视为人，只要如此想，Pacho带着他逃离全息世界奔赴世界尽头的旅行就更像一场不计较后果的爱情冒险。南美人称这为甜蜜的汁液，Pacho有这个哥伦比亚的血统，他们在成长的过程中被这儿自然生长的香料腌制的又甜蜜，又疯癫。

那是夏夜，他们在南美大陆的某一处村落里停留，这儿还保留着一个世纪以前的传统，人们燃起篝火，抽着烟斗，在星光下跳舞。Pedro邀请了几位姑娘，她们的笑声像是萤火一般落在他的肩膀上。他们喝的醉醺醺，然后轮番分享金属杯子里的马黛茶。

“我喜欢这儿。”Pedro挤在Pacho的身边，他们躺在一张木头做的床上，床很大，可他们想挨在一起。Pedro想和Pacho挨在一起，像两条相依为命的小狗。他短暂的忘记了还留在迈阿密的家，他院子里棕榈树。他被这里的河流和山迷住，几个世纪以前，南美人骑马。

也许不管Pacho是毒枭，诗人，革命家，还是某个统一流水线里产出的型号，他睁开眼睛的那一瞬间，旧事像尘埃一般被抹去。如今他是Pedro的Pacho，总爱穿着古怪品味的衬衫，他哼着栀子花，把手搁在Pedro的腰上。

“在这里登记结婚几乎免费。”Pedro没头没脑的说，“我做了次调研。”  
他看到Pacho扯起了嘴角，然后他啊缓慢的凑上来，给了Pedro一个粘稠漫长的吻。“Sí, mi amo.”Pacho说，“我很愿意。”  
“你喜欢白玫瑰吗？我可以给你做一支胸花，我以前在书上学过这种做法。”Pedro带点儿难为情，“尽管现在人不再用这种形式举办婚礼了，但是我想……”  
“好，都好。”Pacho用近乎温柔的眼神，将他淹没在无边的喜悦中，“我想吻你，querido，cada día.（每一天）”

九.

在迈阿密的每一天清晨，Chepe都会放一朵黄玫瑰在Pedro的枕头上。大部分时候是刚从院子里剪下来的，还带着露水。他小心的去掉刺，然后带着吻一起等待Pedro起床。

现下形势出现变化，Pedro从南美回来，带了个从战场上淘汰的伤员，他几乎都没有时间写书，只是和Murphy还有香槟一起，没日没夜的给Carrillo寻找那些缺失的零件，缝补填充被损坏的外肌肤，然后照料他。

Chepe说不上来是不是喜欢这个，哈，Pedro家族喜迎新人，狗屁。龙舌兰表现的尤为明显，他近乎阴沉的盯着那两个新来的南美人，一个因为战损还无法说话，另一个，他见鬼的无名指上带着一枚戒指。

事实上，他们中的每一个人都清楚，身为人类的Pedro有多敏感，他易碎的像是桌上摆放的玻璃，人类，充斥满了蓬勃朝气和泛滥情感，每时每刻都会陷入爱河。

他们每一个，都被Pedro爱过。他慷慨的安置他们，在自己的床铺上为他们留有一席之地，他也鼓励他们如果感到厌倦可以离开。但如果世人已经尝过最美味的蜂蜜，谁还会对普通的白水感兴趣？更何况，他们都在知道，如果离开，那会让Pedro心碎。

Chepe此刻就站在这个屋子里，他把小片的仿生肌肤递到Pedro的手上，再借由人类的手填补到Carrillo裸露的机械上面。大部分的仿生人对剖开表皮进行自我修复接受良好，他们清楚自己的身体构成，一些模拟人类的肌肤，一些感应人类反应的元件，和许许多多的机械。而Pedro家的那几个，被宠坏了，他们看到战损的同胞，就像被针刺了一般躲开视线。

无论他们多么希望自己的怀抱为Pedro时刻留有余温，依旧无法改变他们是机械造就的事实。而唯一区分他们和普通仿生人的转折，在于他们被一个人类用心爱着。Pedro赋予他们不同的灵魂，多样的选择以及无数的冒险。

他为Lito写过剧本，和香槟一起讨论古典乐，Murphy的VR游戏搭档永远保留着他的名字，而龙舌兰，他的床铺，餐桌和菜谱时刻为Pedro更新。

Chepe同样是被捡回来的报废机器，他在躺上那张舒适到令人无言的床之前，差一点就成为仓库里报废的铁片。

他感激这一切吗？不，Chepe对此心知肚明，如果某一刻仿生人产生了类似人类极端的情感，他就已经不配再服务人类。他会被销毁，送进融掉一切的锅炉，成为一滩清水，汇入大海，到无人问津之处。而Chepe清晰的意识到，他爱Pedro，已经超过那条警戒线。

他想到占有。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自《海伯利安》的启发

十.

Pedro捡到Carrillo的时候，他在奔赴婚礼的路上。他和Pacho都同意遵循古老的礼节，在婚礼的前一天不见面。

他们分别住在布宜诺斯艾利斯城市的两端，如今的七月九日大道已被摧毁了一半，外围的辐射尘埃被拦在城市的大型防护罩外，路尽头的方尖塔剩下了盖满了枪痕的根基。剩下的人们若无其事的驾着车驶离。

还活在旧地的人，竭力不去思考那几场延续了数年的战争，星际殖民的前身是无数资源争夺的利益角斗，大部分的城市在旷日持久的战争里被毁灭，剩下了很多的废墟，无人的荒境，或者逃离现实的游乐园。

所幸布宜诺斯艾利斯还留着他们的教堂。Pedro穿上了他新买的西装，胸口的白色玫瑰是在院子里刚刚折下来的。这辆自动驾驶的车上播放着欢快的爱情音乐，一切都如此的美好，他即将和一个诗人成婚，直到那具残破的躯体撞到了他的轮胎上。

Carrillo不是故意的，Pedro总这么为他辩护。他的声带受损，Murphy依旧在为他寻找匹配的零件型号。他从战场上被淘汰，那些大型机械留下的暴力踪迹无处不在。

Pedro没后悔过在阿根廷捡回了一个快要死去的人，他对Carillo的钢铁指节扯住他裤脚的画面记忆犹新。那时候他的上校只剩下了半张脸。“但我得救他，”Pedro那么抱歉的对Pacho说，“我们得回迈阿密，我知道香槟能够治好他。”

一台报废的战争机器？  
只除了没有任何一个人对Pedro的决定产生怀疑，这是他们爱他的基础。他不会因为那些裸露的零件而判断他们不过就是服务于人类的仿生人。

所以如果Pedro说要救他，那么他们就都会。

十一.

Carrillo是在某一个清晨见到了龙舌兰的。那是款高大英俊的性爱型号，加载着高配的硬件，他看上去会做饭，手里端着一盘搭配丰盛的鸡蛋培根。

龙舌兰显然并不想搭理他，他急切地打开Pedro的房门，把那盘早餐还有咖啡送到这间大宅的主人身边。通常来说，性爱款机器人会优先服务于主人，他们的系统设定与战士不同，所以他的行为总让Carrillo感到有趣。龙舌兰看着高大，可是在Pedro面前就像一条被调教完好的小狗，需要被认可和赞美，同样的，他的虚拟尾巴此刻正摇晃着希望主人陪他好好玩耍。

Carillo才刚被Murphy和香槟做完评估后允许下地，他被调整了攻击值，切换回日常模式后，Carrillo寻回了难得的平静。那几天，Pedro一直陪着他，这个与众不同的人类给他念古旧的诗，他们下棋，有时候一起喝酒。直到今天Carrillo等到了接近中午，依旧没看到人类的身影。

他决定自行前往寻找Pedro，向他表示感谢，然后用一种新生的，不可描述的情感来告诉他，此刻他需要Pedro在他身边。Carrillo原本被设定为保护脆弱的人类，而他们是战争机器，人类对于他们来说，柔软的就像猫咪的脖颈。他从前疏远自然人，那曾是他的本能。

但现在，这里的所有仿生人都令他感到紧张，他们过于像人。Murphy，另一个接近他本能的仿生人，喜欢在他的屋子里坐着玩古老的任天堂，他敏锐的捕捉到Carrillo的眼神，“你恐怕很快就会习惯这个。毕竟，呃，我们这儿和别处很不相同。”

在这儿他们被允许自由生活，可以拥有自己的房间，他们的主人，Pedro更喜欢别人叫他作家，会像朋友一般和他们交往。但这其中也包括一些Carrillo不太理解的事。

比如他曾在大半夜里敏锐捕捉到的那几声被压抑住的哭声，Carrillo辨认的出，那是Pedro发出的压低的，求饶一般的抽泣声。他几乎在那一刻就要起身去救他的恩人，但是他停住了。那些哭泣和呻吟变得令人发烫，Carrillo曾是战场上最出色的士兵，一根针落在地上都逃不过他的耳朵。

他仔细的听到Pedro发出变得缓慢，粘腻和缠人的鼻音，他将不要和快点混合在一起，接着是水声，很多很多的水声，那些细节开始让Carrillo经历起他从未经历过的升温。他几乎被钉在原地不能动弹。

他们的系统，当然也总是加载了必要的程序，但那就像是无用的部件，是身体里多出来的阑尾，只要不去注意就总会忽略。但此刻它的坚硬就是突如其来的疼痛，Carrillo的脑子里快速闪过他第一次见到Pedro的时候，他在视网膜系统里模糊到重影，他的记忆被那些爆炸和黑暗搞混，到最后被宣布报废，被遗弃在布宜诺斯艾利斯街头的时候，曾经被一双手温柔的拥抱。

Pedro向他许诺，我会治好你，你得坚持住。Carrillo想向他当面致谢，也许，他更想做一些别的，那几场没有结果的棋局，他想和Pedro一起分享盘中的早餐。

十二.

龙舌兰成为了一个出色的厨师，这件事实对Chepe还有Lito来说几乎是一场巨大打击。  
明明你的系统里没这个附加程序！这是Lito每天都想对龙舌兰咆哮的话语。他对龙舌兰的不满由来已久，得益于对方横行霸道的性格，恬不知耻的行为，甚至蹬鼻子上脸令人无语的各种独占欲。

仿生人不该，或者说，他们不被允许拥有这些接近人类极端情感的行为。他们可以分享，他们温柔对待所有者，而不是犯什么毛病，比如给自己拴上狗链，叼着绳送到Pedro的手上。

他这么干的时候大伙儿正在吃饭，按照常理来说他们无需进食，但总是会保持这种人类的习惯，因为Pedro需要陪伴。Lito是第一个瞧见的，他扶住了额头，他甚至能感到Pedro在看到浑身赤裸只系了狗项圈的龙舌兰的时候，开始升温的躯体。 

他瞳孔放大，手足无措，接过那条狗绳后甚至都说不出连贯话语。  
Lito骂了句我操，他看到剩下的几个也纷纷翻了个白眼表达不满。

这太过了，是不是。人类在世俗的洗礼中，始终认为仿生人即使再接近人形，他们在共情能力上也总会有缺失。他们无法正确的感知那些喜爱，难过，遗憾；尽管他们被加载了迅速反应的模块，只要主人的行为他们都能够给出反应。但那并不是自发的，他们能保存数千本文学，但他们不理解里面的情感。

Lito的出现几乎是推翻了这一切的认知。一切都从他开始，旧地仅存的电影明星，在收视率剧减的地球上扮演者一个又一个不同的人类。

无人知道他是一个精良的仿生人，他们感叹他的演技，陪着他一起哭，一起笑，并认为他在《荒野大盗》的结尾里，那个躺在情人怀中死去的镜头是他所有的真情流露。

Lito擅长做这个，沉浸入不同的情感，事实上，就算以自然人的标准看来，他也是敏感多情的过分了。他在阅读到自己最新的电影剧本的时候，几乎对这个作者一见钟情。  
“我想认识他。”Lito对自己的经济人说，“我想邀请他吃晚餐。”

Pedro那时候，或者说从他的第一本书开始，就一直是地球上最为著名的作者。他的小说《旧地的王子》行销各大殖民地，尽管从文学性上来讲并不是出彩的作品，但胜在有故土的光环笼罩。如今无人阅读，他靠着高额的版税供养自己在旧地的生活，同时也接一些外单，比如，给一个电影明星写剧本。

Pedro看过Lito 的电影，对这个银幕上的硬汉有所耳闻，但不沉迷。他几乎不沉迷任何人。Pedro继承了旧地艺术家所有传统的技艺，包括与孤独共处，用文字来描述世界或者从不同的人身上获得灵感。他承认，Lito在某一时刻赋予他灵感，这是他写出那个剧本的来由。

那是一出爱情剧本，他写了一个为爱失魂落魄的男子，他极端敏锐又充满臆想的占有，他一直被困在旧时的地球。那时候的夜空布满的星辰，还不被视为可量化的殖民标准。星星就只是星星，而爱情就像所有保留下来的无人阅读诗篇里描述的，令人焦虑又迫不及待。

Lito觉得他需要认识一下这位作者，也许和他坠入爱河是最快的成为他笔下Miguel的途径。Pedro，就像他想象的那样，穿着他的格子衬衫，戴着他的框架眼镜。他留着胡子，伸出手握住Lito的时候，干燥柔软。

他们在一起吃饭的途中讨论Lito的电影，Pedro说他其实最欣赏的不是那些彰显他男子气概的枪战片，反而是一些细节。“我最喜欢的一幕，是你在雨中因为绝望而跪在地上。”他们在酒精的作用下手舞足蹈，Pedro朝他眨眼，“你的眼泪和雨水混在一起，几乎让我心动。”Lito着迷的看着他，这是一场性暗示吗，Lito保证他会让这一切实现。

爱上他的作者，邀请他参观自己的卧室，接着，书里面是怎么写的？他会跪在世界的山巅上然后大喊，“我想把一切献给你。”

十三.

技术上来说，仅仅是技术上，Lito是Pedro的第一任男朋友。  
他此前并没有决定是不是要开展一段恋情，人类时刻在电子冲浪的瘾头下自杀，大部分正常人离开了旧地，剩下的是他不知道该如何面对的仿生人族群。他们几乎已经占领了地球，如果不开口，没人能够判断你是谁，你是不是被制作出来的，你想要什么。

Pedro对此孰无偏见，就像他并不抗拒和哪一个性别的个体恋爱。在从前，演员和编剧滚在一起也不是什么新鲜事，23世纪，人类的繁殖与交往已经简化到了无需接触就可以达成的地步。于是Lito的那顿晚餐成了一个暗示。

那是Pedro单独和一个对他感兴趣的个体的晚餐，Lito幽默风趣，他是电影明星，即便离开了镜头，还是英俊的让他屏住了几秒的呼吸。  
“你会喜欢这个的。”Lito向他保证，他的舌头滑过Pedro的脊椎，在尾端留下吻痕。他不坦诚关于自己的真相，这让他罩着神秘的外衣。这层神秘，不可抗拒的吸引着Pedro。

在每一个清晨，Lito在阳光下凑在Pedro的身边，闻他的味道。他因为睡眠而始终迷糊的表情让Lito的内核像是欢呼一般飞速运转。在许多时刻，他与Pedro共度的时刻，他们坐在窗边一起阅读和共饮，他们对台词，Lito开始有了新的困惑。

人类是否会因为隐藏事实而对爱人心生恐惧？害怕被发现而被抛弃，他这样眷恋着每个深夜能够拥抱他入怀的习惯，他同样失魂落魄的像是他笔下被困在草坪上仰望星空的地球人。

“我们可以买一个仿生人。”Lito在某一次结束后提议道。Pedro还没有稳定他的呼吸，他猫一般的蜷缩在Lito的腿边，听到他这么说，疑问的抬起头来看着他。  
“你知道，性爱款仿生人。”Lito的手指滑过他的脸颊，他用了另一种方式来挽留，如果比起另一个仿生人，我更像人，是否会值得你的爱。“我们可以保留他在床上，我看到广告了，最新款的高大威猛，你会喜欢。”

Pedro涨红了脸，他说，“不必，没有必要，其实……”  
Lito凑过去吻他，“我希望你快乐。”


	4. Chapter 4

十四.

 

性爱款仿生人龙舌兰，用大部分人其他室友的话来形容，大多脱离不了几个关键词。

比如，恼人，缠人，不合时宜和总是发情。

 

Carrillo来了没多久就发现了龙舌兰的异常，这种异常几乎像传染病一样出现在整个屋子里，而龙舌兰尤为突出。Carrillo是战士，他是军人，他对指令天生的敏感，他本能一般的维护仿生人不得伤害人类的法则。但是这里不一样。

 

不一样的地方多半出现在午夜，夜深人静的时刻，他们在充电或者躺着模仿人类进行休眠，Carrillo总会听到Pedro的哭腔。起先他不理解，那和白天的的Pedro不同，夜晚他听上去脆弱又敏感，像是曾经在他手中被拧断了喉咙的猫咪。

 

他在白天又恢复成一个作家应有的模样，坐在书房里为他的新书绞尽脑汁。Pedro偶尔会邀请Carillo一起散步，他们端着咖啡走在种满了玫瑰的院子里。那是Chepe的另一个爱好，他种植了四季的玫瑰和郁金香，在鲜花盛开的时候，剪下漂亮的花朵装饰屋子和Pedro的枕头。

 

“这儿。”Carrillo和他说，“和我以前待过的地方不同。”

Carrillo在培养皿中出生，他睁开眼睛的那一刻起，就知道自己注定要拿起枪炮对抗殖民地的敌人。他们也偶尔消灭不听话的同类，像这样的平民生活，对他来说几乎全新。

 

“你喜欢迈阿密的天气吗？”Pedro问他，“这儿是为数不多没被辐射尘污染到的地方。”他指了指这里的蓝天和棕榈树，“只要没有飓风，这儿就很美。”

尽管大部分的自然生物都灭绝了，就连人类都像珍惜的品种，被困在重重的保护之下。但是Carrillo点了点头，在远离宇宙那儿无限广阔的黑暗和噪音后，迈阿密的清晨宁静的像是阳光底下的肥皂泡。他生怕自己睁开眼睛就会戳碎这个梦境。

 

Carrillo说我挺喜欢。他们在花园里的长椅下坐定，Pedro喝了一口咖啡，他托着下巴看着Carrillo未被修复的伤痕。香槟留着那道几乎贯穿了他面部的狰狞伤疤，他说这是一个提示。Pedro同样欣赏老派牛仔作风，他喜欢Carrillo的一切，包括这个。

 

“我这这儿住的时间不算久。”Carrillo平静的陈述，他能敏锐的观察到花园里戴着帽子在浇水的Chepe其实正盯着这儿，不远处的屋子里龙舌兰也目光灼灼透过玻璃窗打量他的一举一动。

 

但这不正确，仿生人不该，他们不能拥有这种极端的人类情感。

“但我很感谢你。”Carrillo说，“我同样要允许你原谅我的逾越，但是照着我的标准来说，你屋子里的大部分仿生人都应该被销毁，这其中也包括我。”

 

Pedro有点惊讶的张开了嘴唇，他不知所措的反问了一遍，“为什么这么说？”

“我和我的同类。”Carrillo咽下他系统中产生的不良抵抗反应，“我们会伤害到你。“

“可我并不这么认为。“Pedro笑了起来，”放轻松点士兵，你已经离开了战场，这儿没有对我们虎视眈眈的敌人，我也没有任何值得你们伤害的地方。“他笑起来像是天真的孩童，Carrillo有那么点儿分神的想，你这样脆弱，我只需用上两根手指，就能让你停止呼吸。

 

“所以，你就当是退役过上普通人的生活，香槟，Murphy还有我，都会随时陪你聊天……“

“我不是指这个。”士兵的手想要碰触人类，感受他们鲜活肉体下汹涌的情感和血液，他的思想，他的心跳声。于是Carrillo允许自己伸出手摁住了Pedro的手背，“而是一种不良的情感反馈。”

 

“你是指这个？”Pedro对此并不惊讶，他在那么多反常的仿生人中生活了这么久，他几乎将Carrillo所有的同类调教成他不熟悉的物种。“我们人类称之为爱。”

“我知道爱。”如果你非要说是这个的话，Carrillo看着他眼角堆积的皱纹，他的嘴角是弯起来的桥，超新星的爆炸和星云的绚烂在同一时刻绽放在他的笑容里。这令Carrillo感到恍惚。我也拥有这个系统模块，但那是守序的尊重，偶尔的亲吻，热情的拥抱，和一个表白轻的像梦呓。

 

“这不是不良的情感反馈，我们所有人都会遇到这种情况。”Pedro像被难住了一样噎了一会儿，接着他找回了自己的舌头，“也许通常情况下比较浓烈的情感会带来很多的情绪反馈。比如说——”

 

-嫉妒。Carrillo曾经亲眼见过Chepe和龙舌兰的争锋相对。

-占有。他看到过Murphy在游戏室里抱着Pedro，那时候人类的双腿被打开，他的胳膊落在Murphy的背上，他抽泣的像是无法承受每一次的攻击。

还有……

不可言明的迷恋。

 

Carrillo没有让他把话说完，他微微的倾身，顶着所有几乎要烧掉他的目光，（但他同样不在乎这些挑衅）将自己的嘴唇印在Pedro的脸颊上面。

 

十五.

 

威士忌来访的时候，他正巧看到Pedro站在花园里涨红了脸，几乎是哀求着龙舌兰赶紧回屋去。那是条浑身赤裸的狗，被拴着链条，趴在Pedro的腿上，好像在乞求一次爱抚。

 

当然，威士忌冷冷的一瞥，一个性爱款仿生人，能指望他们的脑子里装了什么实用信息。威士忌吹了个口哨，他看到Pedro有点惊恐的抬起脑袋，看到是他的时候愣了几秒钟，然后他笑起来喊他，“杰克！”

 

被称为杰克的纽约来客身着定制西装，他刚从一辆豪华跑车上下来，身后跟着一个同款的龙舌兰，只除了这位龙舌兰衣冠楚楚，皱着眉看着那个还滚在地上身上沾满了泥土的同类。

 

Pedro觉得自己的龙舌兰好像从喉咙里发出了一声威胁的咆哮，他只能弯腰拍了拍他的脑袋，“这是我哥哥。”Pedro解释道，刨除了衣着打扮和气质，如果仔细看，这位自称为威士忌的人类的确与Pedro长相类似。杰克走过去，他伸出手敷衍般的拥抱了自己的兄弟，摘掉墨镜的同时，接过了Pedro手上的狗绳。

 

“你就是这么调教你的玩具的？”威士忌显然对地上的这个颇感兴趣，他玩味的冲着龙舌兰露出一个笑容，这让地上的小狗感到浑身发冷，与此同时，威士忌身后的他的那个同类，正用着一种怒气冲冲的模样瞪着他。这不怪我伙计，龙舌兰咽了口口水，他听到Pedro好脾气的说“龙舌兰逗我玩呢，杰克你别吓唬他。”

 

威士忌露出了牙齿，他的八字胡，对比Pedro的，显然修饰的更加仔细。他扬了扬手，打断了Pedro的话，并且拒绝了他企图接过自己龙舌兰的要求。威士忌只是微微一摇头，他身后的龙舌兰就伸手把地上的同类给拎了起来，Pedro的喉咙里发出了一声惊叫，杰克的手指抵在他的嘴唇上，冲他眨了眨眼，“你不会，我帮你。”

 

几分钟后，被带进了屋子的龙舌兰和威士忌还有他的助手一起穿戴整齐的走了出来。Pedro的小狗眼睛里含着泪水，但他变得非常的听话，几乎不像是所有人记忆里那个室友。“是我太任性了。”龙舌兰道歉，整个屋子里的人都围在客厅里，虽然只有Pedro一人对杰克教育自己的仿生人而感到着急，但是这个成果的确是出人意料，尽管距离威士忌的那个还有很大的距离。“我给大家道歉。”

 

就算是冷静如香槟，Pedro也能感受到他的大脑好像是被什么荒唐事给惊吓到了一般，停顿了几秒钟。“噢。”Pedro后知后觉地站起来，在威士忌面前他总是不知道该怎么办，杰克，他的老哥在现实意义上的比他伟大太多。他留在纽约照顾这个即将崩塌的旧地人类族群，而他的龙舌兰光鲜亮丽的像是几世纪前电影里的英国绅士。

 

Pedro的龙舌兰此刻不安的看着他，活生生一个刚被老师罚站的坏孩子。“对不起”他说，那几乎让Pedro心碎了。

 

“不用太过心疼。”威士忌懒洋洋的坐在沙发上，他交叠双腿，龙舌兰听话的站在一旁。他扫视过Pedro屋子里的所有人，然后下了一个结论，“你怎么总爱捡垃圾回家。”


	5. Chapter 5

十六.

Pedro从小就害怕杰克，一来他哥算是大型种马，几乎睡过了他们周边所有认识的自然人。二来是杰克真的优秀，与他相比，Pedro那点儿闪光的文学才华就只剩下了闪光。杰克关心人类，他在地球防卫司工作，主要维护旧地的人类不被大规模的污染，移民和人类造就的族群毁灭。

Pedro在见到他的龙舌兰以前，一直以为杰克只喜欢人类。  
“你不能。”Pedro怒气冲冲，“就这么冲进我家教育我的男朋友。”  
“男朋友？”威士忌坐在沙发上，对他的话语嗤之以鼻，他的确是对Pedro说过了，他会来住几天。但是现在他在客房里不耐烦的对他唯一的亲人说，“如果我没记错，那只是流水线里下来的玩具。”  
Pedro看上去被激怒了，“你怎么能这么说，你不是也有龙舌兰？”  
“他可从来没想过做我的狗。”威士忌安抚一般朝他招招手，他总是这样，觉得一切尽在掌握。Pedro最恨他这一点，杰克总是毫不在乎，但其实那只是他的面具。

“你得成熟些，那些仿生人。”威士忌打了个手势，“你喜欢也好，同情也罢，他们只是机器。我知道你寂寞，弟弟，你不能用人类的情感标准来要求他们。”

“他们在我看来挺真实的。”Pedro讽刺他，“至少不会穿越了半个美国，抛下维护人类延续大业来教育我的私生活。”  
“你是我唯一的弟弟。”威士忌说，他看上去很认真，如果不是Pedro知道他是什么样的人，他几乎会以为那只是威士忌的演技。“如果地球上还有那么些令我在意的事物，你排在第一位。”

总是如此，当杰克偶尔大发慈悲的像安慰动物一样对待他的时候，Pedro就没辙。他恼怒的踢了踢椅子，结果脚趾头率先疼起来。

威士忌叹了口气，好像他只有七岁。“抱歉。”他说，“如果这让你生气。但我不觉得自己有做错什么。你就像…”他打了个手势，“被围困在那些仿生人中间的小羔羊，你没意识到自己的处境有多危险。”

“那也是我的事！”Pedro怒气冲冲，他转了两圈，威士忌无可奈何的看着他，最后Pedro率先投降，他打开门，看到威士忌的龙舌兰就站在门外平静地看着他，然后让开了路。

十七.

他的脚趾在晚上疼痛加剧了，自从威士忌到来后，他的所有仿生人仿佛全都被下了“你正在被盯着”的警告。瞧，龙舌兰就是前车之鉴。他们规规矩矩的吃了晚饭，Pedro在书房坐了一会，感到疼痛令他困扰。

威士忌的到来，或者说将他从虚拟梦境拉回现实这件事，令他焦虑加重。他并非不爱杰克，实际上，作为地球上唯一的亲人，Pedro比谁都希望他哥哥能够幸福快乐。但是有时候，杰克的存在时刻提醒着他有多平庸。如今的地球并不迷信成功学，活在旧地的人醉生梦死过完此生。他们用针管里的激素，无穷的电子垃圾和数不清的性爱来填补空虚。

那些层出不穷的仿生人型号就是用来干这个的，Pedro自觉自己对于人生的把握还算得体。他靠着版税生活，做着自己喜欢的工作，不沉迷大部分的垃圾，还有固定交往的对象，七个仿生人。这个数字就算放在其他地方都远远算不上惊人。但威士忌，他的大家长主义和他的精致西装，就是有本事让他觉得自己会把一切都搞砸。

Pedro打开龙舌兰的房门，他的仿生人坐在床上阅读。与Pedro生活的久了，他们所有人都习惯用人类的生活方式打理自己，包括进食，睡眠，或者发展自己的爱好。龙舌兰喜欢下厨，他几乎每一天都会为Pedro准备全新的食谱。

“嗨。”Pedro问他，“我打搅到你了吗？”  
“一直在等你。”龙舌兰微笑了起来，他的身影在床头灯下被虚拟出温柔的幻影，他拥有丰厚嘴唇，最适宜接吻。他是为了人类欢愉诞生的礼物，如今柔软的看着Pedro掀开他的被子，躺在他的边上。  
“你怎么了。”龙舌兰的手指抚摸过他的头发，卷毛缠着他的手指，Pedro是脆弱的人类，“我能检测到你的体温比往常高一些。”  
“只是下午的时候踢到了脚趾。”  
龙舌兰瞪大了眼睛，他们有时候对待他像一个易碎品，Pedro抗议过。但现在他高大英俊的男朋友捧起他的双脚，检查他的脚趾，像抚摸瓷器一样揉过他的每一寸。“有点肿了，但问题不大。”龙舌兰的手很温暖，他的仿生肌肤令他的温度总是保持在人类喜欢的范围内。他亲了他的脚一口，这举动令Pedro脸红。  
“我来看看你。”Pedro说，“希望下午的时候杰克没有让你感到为难。”  
“没什么。”龙舌兰的手指顺着他的小腿往上滑，然后摁在他的大腿上，他躺回去的时候就笼罩在Pedro的上方。阴影覆盖在他的身体上，龙舌兰肌肤上的绒毛像桃子一样。他先亲吻了Pedro的眼睛，接着是他的耳朵，他咬住他的嘴唇的时候，已经让彼此的胯部最紧密的贴在了一起。他勃起了，龙舌兰用上了牙齿，“不要太过在意我。”

Pedro还沉浸在那个吻中，他咬着对方的嘴唇，双手搁在他的背上，龙舌兰捏着他的臀部往自己的怀里拉，接着他的指节试探性地往后伸。楼下的客房门开了有关，威士忌穿着皮鞋走到厨房去倒水，Pedro停住了，他不想让杰克听到这一切。于是他推了推，“得停下来，我们不能发出声音。”  
他将这段低语和吻一并送给龙舌兰的耳朵，仿生人没有停下来，他的手掌覆盖在他的腰上，用力往下压，“我可以不进去。”他说，他的嘴唇往下移，从Pedro的胸口，脊椎，腰窝，他将Pedro摁在床单上，接着他的舌头滑到了他的后穴。  
他往里面舔，手指用力的分开他的双臀，把齿痕和指引留在那儿。Pedro弯曲起了他的膝盖，他的双腿被大大的分开。因为不可承受，他发出抽泣的声音。

“嘘。”龙舌兰捂住了他的嘴巴，他按照他承诺的那样没有进去，只是压在他身上，并住他的双腿，然后难耐地用自己的阴茎去操他的大腿。那儿同样是Pedro的敏感点，他几乎咬住了龙舌兰的手指，他从背后被搂住，龙舌兰的大腿紧紧压住他的，他往前操弄的时候，还不忘安抚着撸动Pedro的前端。

“不能出声。”他吻掉他的汗水，接着吞咽下他的呻吟，在他的双腿内侧变得红通通之后，蜷曲下来，含住了他的分身。龙舌兰喜爱Pedro的一切，他确信他的同类也对此抱有一样的热烈情感。

但是如果威士忌的到来同时还能给他带来这个的话，龙舌兰保证，在这之后的每一个白天，他都会表现得像刚刚被打哭。


	6. La Fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞番外！因为是8P，还是N对1，所以点开前先记得避雷！

Pedro已经数不清楚，他的嘴唇含过几根手指。

Chepe的掌心里还带着清晨被玫瑰的刺留下的伤痕，他压着Pedro的后颈，让他不可抗拒一般地往前倾。前面也有人会接住他的，宽阔肩膀，而迎接他的将会是另一个嘴唇，咬住了他的下唇令他不可抑制地流下生理性泪水。

为了防止他脱水，Pacho已经喂过他好几次，光喝精液止不了渴。还有这么多的手，摘掉他被射的一塌糊涂的眼镜，舌头滑过他的脊椎。香槟抽的雪茄，烟灰像雨滴一样洒在床上。Pedro被弄得一塌糊涂，身上布满了粘稠的体液，雪茄的烟灰，还有无数青紫齿印和吻痕。

他们一起经历了日落和日出，狂欢自威士忌离开后开始。那时候Pedro正浸在浴缸里读一本关于废土世界的书。几个世纪前的人类想象他们现世的生活，书中仿生人被猎杀，因为人类造不出足够共情的生物。他的眼镜上沾了薄雾，在打开到下一页之前，门被打开，Murphy拿着酒瓶进来。

共浴的时候共饮，那几个南美人喜欢这个。他们将生活耗费到令人羡慕，夏季到来之前屋中总会养满玫瑰，金箔和糖霜点缀早餐的可丽饼，还有奶油和草莓。Murphy坐在浴缸的边缘上，他拿起Pedro的书放到一边，然后歪了歪脑袋，“刚找到的，上个世纪的波本。”他晃着酒瓶，自己先对着瓶子喝了一大口，然后递到Pedro的唇边。波本够呛，Pedro喝的时候没止住咳嗽了一下，Murphy已经脱了裤子跳进了浴缸里。

他被浸湿了，T恤上是他身体的痕迹，泡沫和水花溅到了地上，还有波本。Pedro咳嗽了一声，但他还是和Murphy分享着喝完了这一瓶古老的酒。Murphy的手一直留在他的脖颈上，这是一种动物领地意识，就好比龙舌兰热衷捏着他的后颈深入的操他，而Chepe习惯咬住他的喉结。Carrillo，在此之前，Pedro不信他的上校能够露出这样的表情。

一团混乱，无数的梦境被捏造在一起。他的身体因为重压和纵欲而无法动弹，可是那些吻没有停下来，他的男朋友们不知疲倦，像膜拜神明那样在他的身上留下祈祷的痕迹。Carrillo被Murphy捕获住了，为了让Pedro能够重新兴奋起来，他们想了很多方式，比如此刻，他的上校凑在他的身边，因为体内埋着他人的阴茎而显得气喘吁吁。Pedro着迷的用个手指滑过他的汗水还有嘴唇，Carrillo笑着问他，“你喜欢吗？”

他们的每一种样子他都喜欢，他像个不知羞耻的婊子，打开自己的嘴唇。跪在床上轮流地含入他们的阴茎，被体液沾湿头发，接着是无数的手指游走在他的身上，他们舔过他的眼球，他的耳朵，在他的体内洒下种子。

平日里他们嫉妒过吗，在他被钉在Pacho大腿上，或者是午后的图书室里被香槟用几千年以前的经典赞颂他的高潮。明明只要一个暗示，他就会乖乖的撅起屁股，迎接所有给他的礼物。那些为他而来的坚硬，勃起，那些几乎凝固成了实质的渴望视线。

Murphy已经埋入过一次，他们在浴室里的时候。那只是序曲，他被压在浴缸的边缘，看着水花浪潮般吞没他们交合的地方，接着门打开进来的是Pacho，他的诗人半跪在他的面前，手指抓紧他的头发，令他不得不抬起脑袋看到扯下来的拉链和里头的分身。Pacho轻声引诱他，让他张开了双唇，着迷的用脸颊去蹭。“Querido”Pahco挠着他的下巴，哄骗他含的很深，然后捧着他的脑袋，动起来。

Pedro又咳嗽了起来，他喝的不少，现在酒精开始发挥作用。他晕乎乎的傻笑，躺在软乎乎的床上，请他们一起到来。香槟已经在给他擦干身体的时候来了一次，他的胡子几乎刺的Pedro发痒，他自己分开了双腿，手指留着后头，试图挖出Murphy射在里面的体液。

“嗨”Chepe搂住他的时候说，“不用太心急。”他滑入Pedro的身体如此容易，他本来就将之前的精液当做润滑。Chepe的吻带着侵略性，近乎不耐烦。他用力的掰开Pedro的臀瓣好让他贪婪的同时吞下他的，或者是Lito的，也许他们一起。人类微小的呼救声音很快被前列腺刺激的高潮给占领，他往后仰起脑袋，无法确认是谁的牙齿叼住了他乳尖，又是谁的舌头卷着他的分身，让他几乎虚脱地倒在他们怀中。

这么多次的高潮，快要将他逼疯，Pedro无处求救，清水来自Pacho的嘴唇，龙舌兰的手指上涂着蜂蜜。Carrillo正面操着他，他同时被Murphy占据，他们忽略了此前所有的分歧，在同一时刻默许了Pedro成为他们的玩具，人类脆弱又敏感，如今只要轻轻一碰他的分身，他就会哭泣。

太多次了，太过了，又太深，Pedro的手指抚摸过他们每一个人，接着是牙齿和嘴唇，Lito亲吻他的时候还在他的耳边念诵他曾经写下的诗篇。

“如今是谁赞扬他们的造物主，留下谜团，无数的无数。”

他们舔遍了他身体的每一寸，让他覆盖满吻和液体，大张着双腿像个被操透的洋娃娃一样双目失神。但是他们每一个又都接住他了，他的头发上沾满了粘腻体液，舌头因为含的太多而微微发肿。香槟将他抱在自己的怀中。也许是一个暗示，他曾多么渴望在末日的地球上遇到一个能够交谈的人。他找到了香槟，允许他在图书室里一起讨论过往的哲学和宗教，再是羞涩的性爱，他骑在对方的阴茎上像驾驭南美最好的马匹。

但如今他的导师和情人引诱他说下另一句被禁止的话语，Pedro沙哑着嗓子，他被操了太多次。他放弃了抗争几乎让自己沉浸在情欲和高潮带来的，无休止的虚无中。  
“我们是仿生人。”香槟的低语送入他的耳朵，他们其他人围在他的身边，安静的等待他的答复。“但我们不是玩具。”

“你们一直都不是。”Pedro的嗓子擦过了无数的沙，如今他说话轻的像落下雪花。“你们是情人，朋友……伙伴。”他累的快要睡过去，而香槟没有放过他。  
“你呢，我们的PP。”  
“我？”他疲倦又虚弱的笑，他们探讨过无数次人类与仿生人二元对立的问题，但在他看来这永远都不是最后的解决方案。

“我是你们的奴隶了。”


	7. 手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是番外，但是涉及到水仙骨科，偷情出轨，标记强占……所以谨慎观看  
> 这篇的CP是:威士忌/PP 龙舌兰/威士忌

逼疯他的不是别的，正是他以前一直在得到但如今被禁止的欢愉。

Pedro站在门前，他几乎是犹豫了几秒钟，但是最后推开房门的态度很坚决。杰克就在里面，他坐在沙发上饮酒，他的龙舌兰日日夜夜的呆在他的身边，如今正俯身献上一个吻。

“他是怎么回事杰克？我以为你只喜欢自然人。”  
但那也是很早以前的事，在这地球刚经历完战争，年轻的Pedro在很长一段时间里同他在地球上唯一的亲人分享同一枕头。

他见过，他当然见过，无数的亲吻和淫乱的夜晚，威士忌带不同的人类造访他们的卧室，他们在各处洒下种子，唯独不使用那张床。他和Pedro的床。

“什么怎么回事，你不是把所有的仿生人都当作自然人对待。”  
杰克漫不经心，他让龙舌兰去外面等，给他和Pedro留一点空间。而Pedro说不清，他变得不讲道理，只要是发生在威士忌身上的，他就会幼稚的变回那个只是同杰克一起分食同一个罐头里食物的小男孩。

那不一样——  
Pedro费力辩解，试图找到自己的嗓子里的回音。他也拥有同款，尽管他们的那两个龙舌兰看上去如此的不同。但这不一样，不一样在哪儿？Pedro挤到威士忌的边上，龙舌兰被他们支开了，屋子里只剩他们两，他的手就搁在杰克的大腿上，就像很久以前。

很久以前的纽约濒临失控，污染爆棚，物资缺乏，人类缩在各自的壳里勉力维生。他们住的那个完好的屋子里只有一张床，一张沙发，半个勉强支撑的桌子和储物柜。杰克每天外出，靠一些非法的收入来换取黑市里的罐头。那时候Pedro还小，他的童年和少年时代依靠罐头里的黄豆和压缩饼干长大，运气好的话威士忌能搞到碰到午餐肉。无上的享受是黄桃，在战争刚结束那几年，只有在Pedro发烧的时候，他们才一起分享过黄桃罐头里甜蜜的汁水。

现在那些甜蜜成为Pedro的嘴唇，他挨得太近了，猝不及防将威士忌拉到以前。他们面对面的睡在同一张床上，Pedro还是个爱看书的男孩儿，他渐渐拔高的个子让他睡觉的时候总会不踏实的踢到杰克的腰，然后是嘴唇，接着是手。

开始总是吻，而结束依赖手。杰克在黑市里混出来名堂，他靠一次又一次的打架成为那片儿的霸主。他玩刀，玩鞭子，他贩卖死亡和特效药。杰克让别人管他喊威士忌，威士忌操过还活在纽约绝大部分性成熟的人类，他的双手第一次在夜晚抚摸上Pedro的脑袋的时候，他几乎屏住了呼吸。

手是魔咒，Pedro在早些时候回家，他目睹过威士忌和其他人的性爱，杰克令人着迷的后背和他呻吟着的喘息，后来成为那双手漫不经心的擦过他嘴唇的回音。杰克的手放在他坚硬到疼痛的勃起上，他在深夜里哑着嗓子问他是不是需要人搭把手。他们度过了太多荒唐的夜晚，从床上到地板上，以至于如今威士忌在他的屋子里下令他所有的仿生人不许碰他，都符合不讲道理的逻辑。

“他们不能碰我，那你呢？”  
如今Pedro已经不像当初那样，被杰克碰一碰就会无理的脸红，接着发烫，想和他一起回到床上继续那几个日日夜夜他们一直在做的事。威士忌扶着他的阴茎往下坐，他们交缠舌头，扣紧双手，然后一寸一寸地发现彼此最敏感的位置。

那张床是杰克留给他的洗礼台，而现在那半边有别人。龙舌兰，从某一个层面上来讲，Pedro不喜欢杰克的龙舌兰。他太像从前他们有过的那些坏掉电器，用隐晦不明的眼神看着威士忌，好像那是他的所有物。

他是不是坏掉了？他中毒了？你应该销毁他，就像你想处理掉我大部分的男朋友们。  
而杰克只是捏了捏他的耳朵，他压着Pedro的后脑勺，让他凑到前面来分享一个吻。他们咬住彼此的嘴唇，接着把手伸到对方的衬衣里头。Pedro几乎一下子就蹭到了杰克的胯部，他慢慢的动起腰，就像第一次那样去蹭他的屁股。

威士忌眯着眼睛问他，“你就这么想要？”  
“看到你就想要了。”Pedro倒是坦然，他习惯了，年少时候只要朝着杰克眨眼，他就可以如愿操一次对方，或者被威士忌操出脑子来。他承认他喜欢这个，把彼此抽离出这个世界，只是拉着杰克往那张床上倒，他坏心眼的希望龙舌兰嫉妒，他当然会嫉妒。像他自己拥有的那个充满领地意识的坏家伙，他们嗅的出来，然后加倍折磨主人。

但不知道为什么，杰克会被狠狠操坏这个想法令他兴奋。Pedro过于习惯了杰克是他在这个世界上唯一亲人的念头。于是他的独占变得理所当然。他得留下痕迹，不能是小时侯那种玩闹一样的齿痕，他扯开杰克衬衫的时候看到左乳下的刺青。

“那是他干的吗。”Pedro几乎抿紧了嘴唇，他恶狠狠的在那个机械酒瓶的图案上咬了一口，他都能想象出来，龙舌兰趴在杰克的胸口上，那曾经是他的胸口。然后他留下一个刺青？这太过了，他也许还会在后入的时候捏住杰克的下巴强迫他交换一个亲吻。

威士忌会推不开，他曾经这么畅通在任何一个被禁止的区域，他给人带去死亡。但是在某些时候他会被死死的钉在床单和仿生人的挟持中，努力的蹬着双腿，但被机械的双腿压住。先是一个吻，接着是手指，人类依靠手指来感知宇宙，插入，捏起，扭转，接着再来一遍。

杰克抱住了Pedro的脑袋，他执拗的想用手指头抠掉那儿的刺青。但那时永久的，傻子。杰克低声笑话他还是个没长大的孩子，你都有了七个男朋友了，还跑来哥哥这儿指望想要整个世界吗？

但就他们曾经交握过的手而言，的确，威士忌也曾是Pedro的全部宇宙。

世道变了。


	8. Don Juan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP的生日番外

将机器人格化，是一种浪漫的类比。Pedro当然也看过阿西莫夫的经典小说，但那会儿仿生人已经成为地球的主宰，自然人是宠物，被圈养在层层叠叠的危楼中。

地球在某一时刻成为了他们的笼子，那场战争把大部分的仿生人运送到熔炉里，自然人宇宙殖民时代，剩下归顺的仿生人被修改了内核程序，变回批量的奴隶。

Pedro意识到他们的不同，是在香槟的书中。年长的仿生人原本只是用来工作协助，也做一些别的。Pedro的书稿与他一起整理，他们讨论文学和诗歌，香槟问过他对那场战争的看法。仿生人把激进藏在最深的深处，他用手指抚摸过Pedro的额发，希望那些不听使唤的刘海可以平复下去，他知道自然人看了他的手稿，如今心率过高，眨着眼又无从问出口。

“如果你是指我对人类的态度。”香槟自然的将他的手指滑到Pedro的耳后，逗猫挠狗，“人类的自身决定了他们无法永存，地球的文化也是，相比较之下，宇宙的边界一直在扩张，人类的文化是渺小的，但对于个体而言，又是永恒。”  
“我看了你的笔记。”Pedro斟酌了一下，“你原本想开启另一次战争。”

“我改主意了。”香槟笑起来，他的皱纹是一种暗示，后工业化的时代，年龄成为了人类考虑文明延续的其次。上传意识到新的肉体里，或者移植思维进入电子世界，有各种办法。而香槟被制作成如此，他拒绝承认自然人是他们的造物主。

“有很多种可能，如今留在旧地的自然人已经没有了威胁，人类依赖仿生人，就是另一种模式的被奴役。就像你需要我们，Pedro。”

他们聊过很多次，得出的结论无非是作家不在意这些。他那个塞满了理想主义的脑子里希望万物平等，拒绝离开旧地是因为不想和殖民地原住民展开战争。Pedro像鸵鸟把自己的脑袋埋在沙子里，不去看无限噪音里发生的一切就意味着他并不知情地球以外的事件。他承认自己是个胆小的懦夫。一点点怀旧和温馨的家庭就足以挽留。

Pedro有许多情人，每一个都如同他自己所说那样的，献出过整个宇宙。香槟嘲笑他是懦弱的唐璜，坦然接受深渊中伸出来无数的手，但他又同样宠爱他，停下了战争的脚步，把怀抱和大腿留给午后的阳光。

他们在旧纸堆里找新的出路，也有过床。Pedro 的床大部分时候被不同的仿生人占领。龙舌兰是最坏脾气的情人，他像钉子那样给这具人类躯体留下印痕。他用牙齿叼着Pedro后颈，洒下种子，他也要所有的所有，Pedro丰厚的嘴唇，猫一般哭泣的声音，在掌中融化的躯体。有时候独占比快乐更多。

Chepe是另一种，在遇见Pedro之前，他差一点就成为炉中的灰。Chepe喜欢弄疼他，那种磨人又不讨厌的疼痛，用手指封锁他的出口，带上口枷，鞭子成为道具，还有很多的绳子。Pedro被束缚在床上像等待拆封的礼物，有时候他会邀请Pacho一起享用他。他们的系统里放置着南美的热情和疯狂，早晨的西番莲和芒果榨汁，永远都会有新鲜的玫瑰在枕边出现。唯独床上不可被违逆。仿生人成为他的主人，Pedro被塞满了玩具，就连尖叫和哭泣都要先得到允许。

然后他跪行在诗人的腿边，等待Pacho的轻轻一吻。两根手指就足够了，捏断他的喉咙，或者只是托起下巴。要他温顺的张开双唇含入手指，Pedro想知道那些甜言蜜语是不是他这款的特定，但鉴于购买人数的稀少，他确定那是他的独家。他们一起野营，划船，清晨在帐篷外发现赶来找他的龙舌兰。三个成年男子的体格挤在一个帐篷里未免太小，接着是四个，五个，六个，Murphy，Lito，Carrillo，他们在他的身边，拉扯中有无数的手。

Pedro的唇上有别人的话语，也有被烹制的体液，Lito是他笔下的Miguel，温柔得体，强壮的情人。演员在他面前失真，亲吻用上舌头和手指。第一个爱人，向他展示宽阔背肌，在每一天的健身训练里放水，好让Pedro傻笑着爬上他的胸膛，坐在他的脸上。懒惰的自然人被宠坏了，他心甘情愿接受反向占有，接着Murphy的话茬聊起游戏，他喜欢的黄金年代，过了VR体验的热潮，Murphy的诞生原本就用来做全景系统里的NPC。

不管是什么来源，用途到最后都成为Pedro生命中的一部分，捡来的战士，毁坏的毒枭，天真的搭档，老练的上司。他的演员将他带入爱欲的深渊，从此Pedro成为渺小宇宙中最不求上进的人类。将自己无止尽的留在床上，腿上，手指中，还有无数乌托邦式的梦境。他们在院子里数着玫瑰和云，那些设定原本可以很快的成为战争的背景。接着是后视镜上的震动，被弄脏的身体玩具一般被保留。

最可爱和最美味的娃娃，感激和独占留在一起，被咬住皮肤的时候，龙舌兰甚至提出了，你可以为我生一个孩子。

哪一种都好，宇宙中存在的人类科幻文学总把仿生人与人类结合的种子幻想成战争的先锋或者融合的象征。但没有人会把这个想法挂在嘴上，香槟让他们照顾好他，用尽一切方法，忘记殖民地，忘记那些无休止的争辩，只是把人类圈养起来，最后他放弃了初衷。

Pedro是他的关键字句，雨林里的蝴蝶，飞舞着翅膀落在水滴上。他泥足深陷在那些被病毒占有的爱中，想象如果末日来临……威士忌警告过他，但没能料到让仿生人们改变主意的是他自己。

“我们都是平等的生物，人类不是你们的造物主，也同样脆弱，柔软，敏感，易碎。”  
人类只是人类，拥有无数的缺陷，是无垠宇宙中的一团乱麻。那些原子组成了这些思维，接着被接收和解读。香槟的吻落在他的额头上，“我对自然人唯一的敌意是他们拥有你。”

“我也是你们的。”


End file.
